Baby Food
by Maria Keeth
Summary: Luke and Han find the joys of feeding a baby


Rated G. nothing really happens. I don't own Star Wars and I'm not making any money.  
  
Baby Food  
  
Crooked nose man was making funny noises again. Ben gurgled and waved his arm, hitting him on the nose.  
  
Crooked man sat back for a while and covered it. He lifted Ben up in the air. "Powerful little tyke aren't you?"  
  
Ben gurgled and started reaching for Han's nose again.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Han lifted him high in the air, Ben happily screamed. "What's with your kid's thing with noses?"  
  
Luke glanced in the living room from the kitchen. "I think it's just yours. It kind of sticks out you know."  
  
Han's arms were getting tired and Ben was starting to squirm, he set Ben on the floor and he immediately began crawling. "I think he knows good looks when he sees it."  
  
Luke walked in with some fruit pudding for Ben and tried to beckon him over. Ben ignored him and crawled to the window.  
  
Luke sighed. "Guess he's not hungry."  
  
"When are Leia and Mara gonna be back?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "But they said they expected dinner when they got here."  
  
Han waved his arm. "Easily taken care of with take-out."  
  
Luke nodded and watched his son, who was bobbing his head and trying to follow the traffic outside.  
  
"Da!" he shrieked and pounded on the window.  
  
The two men glanced out and saw an X-wing coming in for a landing.  
  
Luke walked over and picked up Ben. "That's right. Jaina's here."  
  
Ben made happy noises and flapped his arms, he started squirming.  
  
Luke brought him over to his chair and sat him down. "Time to eat." Reaching over he grabbed a jar full of green stuff.  
  
Han looked disgusted. "I wouldn't even go near that!"  
  
"It's good for Ben." Luke stated. He tried feeding Ben; he wouldn't open his mouth and stared accusingly at his father.  
  
"You gotta make it look like it's good." Han told Luke.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
Han shrugged. "Eat some?"  
  
"All right. it's not like it's going to kill me." Luke took a mouthful and had to fight to not throw up. He plastered a fake smile on his face. "Mmmmm. good."  
  
Ben continued to watch his father.  
  
"It's not working Han."  
  
Han reached over for the spoon. "Let me try." He dumped the spoon in the pudding and then cruised it around making ship noises.  
  
Ben started laughing and Han got the food in his mouth. His expression turning sour and unhappy.  
  
Han smugly sat back. "See? Nothing to it."  
  
Ben spit it up. The majority landed on Han's face.  
  
Luke cracked up and laughed hysterically, his son followed his example. "Nothing to it, huh?"  
  
Han grimly wiped his face. "This is so disgusting!"  
  
The bell rang and Luke, still laughing, went to answer it. Jaina walked in.  
  
"What's so funny?" She caught a glimpse of her father. "Never mind." She walked over and sat in front of her cousin. "Is my father trying to make you eat bad food?"  
  
Ben lifted his arms. "Da! Da!"  
  
Jaina grinned and lifted him up. "Let's go see if there's anything else to eat." She walked off to the kitchen.  
  
Luke joined Han and handed him a damp cloth.  
  
Han took it and wiped his face. "I remember kids being cleaner."  
  
Luke started laughing again. "You had twins. You and Leia would have been pulling double duty."  
  
A hint of regret entered his voice. "Winter usually took care of that stuff."  
  
Ben shrieked in the kitchen and Jaina came out with a smile. "Your kid likes this red stuff. "She held out a jar for Luke to see. "He went nuts when I pulled it out."  
  
Luke took the jar and inspected it. "I wonder what it tastes like."  
  
Han reached for the jar and opened it. "One way to find out." He tasted it. "It's pretty good!"  
  
Luke tasted it as well. "Yes. It is."  
  
"Let me try." Jaina reached out one hand, while holding Ben with the other. She tasted it and when she wasn't looking, Ben dipped his fingers in the jar and smeared it over Jaina's orange flight suit. Ben gurgled.  
  
Jaina nodded her head. "It is good." She glanced down and saw the mess on her chest; she glanced at Ben and saw he wore a large smile. "Right. let's give you back to daddy." She handed Ben over.  
  
Luke started to dodge Ben's messy fists, who happily shrieked. Luke was distracted when Han asked him a question. "What?"  
  
Ben put his fingers in Luke's mouth.  
  
"I wanted to know if we could try some more of that baby food stuff."  
  
Luke carefully removed Ben's fingers. "Why not? Guess I should find out what my kid's eating."  
  
*********************  
  
Leia and Mara rode the turbolift up to where Luke and Mara's apartment. They had gone out shopping for baby supplies and were returning exhausted after hours of walking.  
  
"How do you think the guys are doing?"  
  
Leia laughed. "Two heroes of the Rebellion taking care of a baby." She thought a moment. "Ten credits says your apartment is a disaster area."  
  
Mara shook her head. "I know it's a disaster area."  
  
The two exited the lift and headed to the apartment.  
  
Mara felt a bubble of excitement from Ben and smiled. She opened the door and saw Ben sitting in the middle of the entranceway, arms up and singing. "Da! Da!"  
  
Mara bent over and picked him up, noticing his messy hands, face or just him entirely, too late. Her face was quickly smeared with sticky baby food. "How the heck did you get like this?"  
  
The women heard laughter coming from the living room. They found Luke, Han and Jaina laughing, surrounded by empty jars.  
  
"What are you doing?" Leia had a slight smile on her face.  
  
Han stood up. "You should try this stuff! It's good!" He paused. "Some of it."  
  
Luke held out a jar with purple pudding. "Want some?"  
  
Leia and Mara exchanged looks. "We already have."  
  
Luke was confused. "When?"  
  
"The time you and Han were out on an errand." Leia explained.  
  
"We were bored and there was no food in the house except for Ben's." Mara put in.  
  
The others looked at each other and then back at them.  
  
"Don't look at us like we're weird." Mara defended themselves. "You're doing it now." She pointed out.  
  
"Yeah." Leia added. "But we were much more cleaner."  
  
THE END 


End file.
